E-Mails
by BritishWaffleSyrup
Summary: *Set before H.I.V.E Five break up, and Jinx turns to the light side* Possibly the lighter side of an ambulance crash, a fight between the famous Teen Titans and the infamous villans, an obviously bonkers bank teller, and the break-in of Titans Tower by none other than the H.I.V.E. Read and review, reviewing readers! :D BB/Rae in the end, don't leave! It is there!


**Hey peeps! How goes it? It is a lovely day shining over the Teen Titans Universe! Anyways, this is the first BBxRae fic I've wrote. Why? Because I'm the author! Moohahaha. And also…. I SHIP THEM LIKE CRAZIES. But you must not tell dem this. I will not come out alive.**

**Raven: Indeed. *Turns into angry Raven***

**O.o Oh shizzle. Well, goodbye-! *Chokes***

**Beast Boy: You kill her, Rae! Whoo!**

**Raven: *Turns around from mauling my face off* Did you just call me Rae AGAIN?**

**BB: *Gulps* Nuuuu… Promise! :3**

…**Onto- ack- the story…**

*******Note*****This is before Jinx turned good, and the Hive Five (Six? Seven?) split up.**

It was a beauuuuuutiful day outside. Everyone was all happies and stuff. Especially the small, mechanical genius criminal called Gizmo making off with the buttloads of cash, a big grin spread across his features. Also the children playing on the swings, and the flowers spreading out to welcome the sun's rays, and… wait… Gizmo?! Sacre blu! Shortly before, he had blasted through the door of the bank, demanding the ridiculously illegal amount of money from the bored-to-tears looking female teller.

"THANK THE STARS! SOMETHING ACTUALLY IS HAPPENING! EVEN IF IT IS A ROBBERY!" The woman cried, throwing her hands up into the air. Before the startled young villain had time to react to this, the woman ran into the vault at lightning speed, grabbed every single last Benjamin Franklin, and shoved it into Gizmo's hands. "Take it! Cause' I sure can't!" She then ran wooting into the streets like a madwoman, moved to Australia, got married, had seven kids, and then died later because of eating too many Ramen Noodles. If they even have those in Australia. This took about five years. Back in the present **(A.N. Am I confusing you with my time switching?) **Gizmo laughed evilly.

"Well that was easy. Now to get back to the Hive."

"Tell the other wasps you're going to be late bringing back the honey!" Robin yelled, coming down on Gizmo with his all-known bo staff.

"Wasps don't make honey. And it's called a nest for a wasp." A monotone voice sounded behind him. Robin growled, deciding to take it out on Gizmo, who yelped and dodged the more than forceful blow. Two snickers sounded as well, along with,

"Please, what is the difference between a wasp and a bee?"

"Well, Robin obviously couldn't tell you that Star." More snickers. Not the chocolate.

"Will you help already?" Robin yelled, jumping swiftly to avoid a blast from Gizmo. He started to pull out some bird-a-rangs and throw them when a metal pincer came out and seized his neck. "ACK-"

"Fine, sheesh, you don't have to yell." Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Titans… go!" Robin managed out.

They attacked, and Gizmo dropped Robin and tried to tackle the other four. All at once. Which somehow resulted in Gizmo's pack exploding. Don't ask me, the random story tells itself.

Anyway, the resulting product was five burnt Titans and a third-degree burned Gizmo. Who was on fire. That's how he was wheeled onto the ambulance. On fire. The paramedics roasted marshmallows over his body. The ambulance then crashed into a hospital.

Meanwhile, the Teen Titans nursed their injuries in the T-car. Cyborg obviously couldn't, since he was driving.

"Ugh… Stupid pack… Maybe we shouldn't have hit it all at once." Cyborg suggested, wincing as he turned the wheel.

"Agreed." Robin replied.

The others all nodded.

Back at the Tower…

"Wow, I can't believe we actually managed to get past the security defenses again." Jinx whispered, grinning evilly.

Kyd Wykkdd nodded in reply. See-More, Billy Numerous, and Mammoth, also grinned.

"And we did it without Gizmo. Maybe the rest of us are geniuses, after all." See-More observed. They went quiet. "Nah."

Then they all crept through the Tower, destroying and stealing helpless objects as they went their different paths. Jinx crept through the hallway leading to the rooms. She blasted the doors down with hex bolts, grinning. "Man, I love doing that." With each blast she would peep in, make sure the coast was clear, and steal and/or look at the various objects and trinkets. She almost had a heart attack when she demolished Beast Boy's door and the hideous smell of 5-year old vegetarian pizza, tofu, and underpants wafted out, groaning more evil stink than Slade, The Brain, and Brother Blood creating an evil artifact.

"Oh glob!" She referenced the random show the dudes on her team liked watching, ran for dear life, covering her nose as she went. As soon as there was fresh air, she took in huge gulps, leaning on the wall and retching.

"Never… again…" She wheezed. Then, during a bout of choking, she weakly glanced up and noticed the door next to the wall she was putting her weight on.

Faster than humanely possible, she snapped out of it and chuckled. "Perfect… Raven's room… Hehehe…"

She typed in the code she'd seen in the main room. The door slid open.

Jinx braced for impact, expecting anything, something, to pop out and kill her. Nothing. She slowly stood up, though lifting her hands in a fighting stance, ready to fire hexes at anything. Based on what she knew of the purple haired empath, however, she didn't know if it would be much help. A ghost, spell, or something else intangible, perhaps. Yes, something along those lines.

Still nothing. She crept in. Taking in her surroundings, she noticed something amiss. A laptop sat on Raven's bed, emitting a soft light. Raven never used laptops.

"Huh?" Jinx asked softly, frowning. She tip-toed over and swept a finger over the touch pad. The screen lit up, revealing in more detail . E-mails? Now this was becoming interesting. She read the e-mail.

"_Fine."_ Was all it read. Jinx exited onto the mail page, and saw several other messages to and from Raven and someone else… greenbeast1988 ? Beast Boy! She read the first one. Then the others.

This is what it read: **(A.N. Beast Boy is underlined, Raven is italics)**

heya Rae hows it goin? 

_My name's not 'Rae.' That's the fifth time this week you've called me that. It's almost as if you enjoy doing it. Also, do you even USE spellcheck?_

yea I do enjoy it an also wats spellchek?

_I give up, and what do you mean, you do enjoy it?_

well it is on ff

_What is "ff?" And what is?_

fanFiction. they call yo rae, and me Bb. ya know, bbxrae? wait did I just type that

_Yes, you did. And doesn't the x in between our names mean… OH AZAR!_

whoops.., befor u say it I do not wread the creepy storys. only teh fluff 1s

_Beast Boy I'm going to KILL YOU! Creepy stories or fluffy ones, I don't care. Why were you reading stories about us?_

becouse… er… its hardto say…

_Well then, you'd better spit it out because otherwise in ten seconds I will come over there and kick your annoying green behind._

well… um… I luv… u?

…_What…?_

yes and befor u murdr me, will you be my gf? i am sorry if I am puttinng presure on yu butt i am woriied 4 maiself and i can her Cyborh coming down the hal.

_Wait… You want to be… my boyfriend? And me to be your girlfriend?... Why in the name of Azar?_

welp becase lik I said I relly do lov u. ever sinc we met… i liked ur prettey eyes, an whenevah u smilede i woud be fuzzie inside. when some dude hit on u, i wanted to beat them up caus i knewe they werent good enogh for u. They would bee jerkz. i didn't want tht too hapen. I lik you alot

_I don't know what to say… Thank you Beast Boy… that was really… kind. Although I can handle myself against any old punk or goth, like the one at the club. :p_

i know u culd. thats only on of th millin and billon things i like abou u. :) so is tha a yesh?

_Fine._

**All finished! Did you like teh fluff? I think I might of made a couple of them a bit OOC. Tell me what you think in the reviews! :D  
**

**P.S. This story was born out of blood, sweat, and tears. I have a papercut, I was sweating to relieve the fever I had when I had to type Beast Boy's e-mails, (I'm a **_**bit**_** of a grammar/spelling nazi, at least to myself) And I'm yawning a lot so it gathers tears in my eyes. Fun! Not really. But it was fun typing it though! :D**


End file.
